


Just Pretend Baby

by junniensfw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, But also, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Dom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Face-Fucking, M/M, Riding, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Xu Ming Hao | The8, Teasing, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, based off crop top wonu, crop top wonwoo rlly did the most, honestly same, i already have a sequel in mind lol, it's implied that everyone is fucking each other lol, jun is literally mentioned like twice lol, mentions of lube substitutions, minghao watched wonwoo deep throat a banana and got hard, same with mingyu, this is such a mess tbfh, use protection pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniensfw/pseuds/junniensfw
Summary: HelloWelcome to this mess.I don't know what to say about this other than crop top wonu really did the most.Happy Birthday Wonuuuuu.Enjoy.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Just Pretend Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 
> 
> Welcome to this mess.
> 
> I don't know what to say about this other than crop top wonu really did the most.
> 
> Happy Birthday Wonuuuuu.
> 
> Enjoy.

Wonwoo doesn’t know how it started.

Actually, that’s a complete lie, he knows exactly what has gotten him into the situation he’s in right now, sitting on his knees between Minghao’s legs, the younger boy looking to him with wide eyes, his chest rising and falling. His expression is almost bewildered, as if he didn’t expect this whatsoever. 

In all honesty, Wonwoo didn’t think about it when Seungcheol suggested he just cut the oversized shirt to try and have it fit normally. He had been struggling with how to style it for tonight's special stage, and agreed, figuring anything would be better than wearing it like a dress.

Of course, being them, the boys didn’t actually take any measurements, and instead freehandedly cut the shirt in half. When Wonwoo tried the shirt back on, a good portion of his stomach was on display. He made a face of embarrassment, biting his bottom lip as he looks to the leader.

“Perfect.” Seungcheol shrugs, turning to walk away, but being pulled back by the other boy.

“What do you mean perfect? I’m practically naked!” Wonwoo says exasperated, his free hand motioning to his exposed skin. 

“And? You’ve been working out lately and it shows, I don’t see a problem.” He replies, and Wonwoo shifts to look at himself in the mirror. His hyung wasn’t wrong, per se. He has been putting in extra time at the gym, opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator, doing little things to try and improve himself in the littlest of ways, and it’s finally beginning to show. 

Wonwoo wasn’t upset with how he looked beforehand, but this is something he always wanted for himself.

“If you don’t like it I can talk to the PD, I’m sure there is something to replace it.” Seungcheol says more seriously. As a leader, he tries to push the members out of their comfort zones a bit, but would never,  _ ever _ , force them to do something they’re uncomfortable with.

“No it’s okay, this is okay.” Wonwoo smiles, finally dropping the other boy's arm before fully turning to check himself out. The cut isn’t too high, and the jeans he’s wearing only allows his skin to be revealed when he lifts his arms. The choreography for their song does involve lots of arm lifting, so the fans will be happy he supposes.

-

Wonwoo’s chatting with Seungcheol and Mingyu on stage, joking around as the production team goes over last minute details before beginning their recording. The members haven’t said much about his clothing choice today, and for that he’s thankful. It’s not that he doesn’t want to hear anyone’s opinions- and he’s sure they would be positive- he just doesn’t want to perform with a flushed face is all.

He looks around to his members, most laughing and smiling as they mess around, their laughter familiar and contagious. One member does catch his eye though, that member being Minghao. Minghao is zoned out, staring at the other boy with an unreadable expression, his eyes flicking up to meet Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo in turn, smiles, before shifting to join the conversation with Seungcheol and Mingyu once more.

-

Recording goes well, they finished in record time, having spent the past few weeks doing the same routine for countless live shows. Wonwoo feels kind of bittersweet, on a high due to their success, but sad that promotion is over. 

The boys decide to hold a vlive for the fans, the least they can do to show them thanks. They’re fresh off the stage, still sweaty and high on adrenaline, rowdy from the night's events. Wonwoo takes note of how his stomach grumbles, having not eaten anything since lunch, so he grabs a couple snacks before sitting between Jihoon and Minghao.

Light banter fills the room as the boys give thanks and mess around with each other, making sure to throw in extra fanservice for their supporters. Wonwoo decides to start eating, his stomach gurgling a little bit as he reaches for a banana. It’s not an ideal snack option, but at this point he’d eat just about anything to settle the grumble in the pit of his stomach. 

He hums softly as he munches away, temporarily ignoring the vlive as he looks around. All the members have a huge smile on their face, each and every single one. His eyes finally trail to Minghao, said boy already looking back at him. 

Wonwoo decides to joke around, like they always do, and pushes the banana as deep down his throat as he can, never breaking eye contact with Minghao. He’s expecting the boy to laugh when he bites around it and swallows, but the laughter never comes. 

Minghao is looking at him with an expression Wonwoo has never seen from the other boy, and the sight stirs something within him. Caught in a trance, Minghao finally looks away, and Wonwoo doesn’t know what to think. 

-

Wonwoo is one of the last people to have access to the showers. He decided to let everyone else go first, wanting to spend a little extra time with himself, but not wanting to make anyone wait on him. 

When Jun finally walks out of the bathroom, Wonwoo takes his place, turning the knobs of the shower to his desired temperature. 

Ever since the live, he has been unable to keep his mind off of Minghao. He’s not sure what did it, but Minghao looks at him now like he’s ready to pounce, to ravish Wonwoo underneath him. 

Too bad Wonwoo doesn’t submit. 

He’s noticed the younger boys change in demeanor, and isn’t clueless to what it means. 

He almost isn’t surprised when he hears the door of the bathroom open, soft padded footsteps sneaking in as he hears the  _ thump _ of fabric hitting the floor. 

“Mind if I join in hyung?” 

Of course it’s Minghao. 

“I thought I was the last one.” Wonwoo replies, pulling the curtain back, allowing the younger boy to step in.

Minghao smiles, and the pair shower in silence. Wonwoo constantly feels Minghao’s presence behind him, and although his expression from earlier was no longer present on his face, the whole demeanor was still there.

“You looked really good in your outfit today.” Minghao whispers, the heat from his breath teasing along Wonwoo’s ear, making the older boy shudder. He feels a tentative touch at his waist, Minghao’s fingers brushing his skin, as if asking for permission to touch. 

It’s unspoken between the members, and though most hook up with each other when they’re alone and unable to get out, very, very few seem to come to Wonwoo. So, Minghao really has no idea if Wonwoo is even down to be intimate with a member in this way, and is one hundred percent ready to back off.

“Can I touch?” He asks, wanting verbal permission before he tries anything else. Wonwoo bites his bottom lip softly, weighing out the options in his head. Minghao is absolutely gorgeous, any man's wet dream, and although it seems like Minghao has the wrong idea, thinking Wonwoo would be perfectly submissive for him, Wonwoo kind of wants to humour him and let him believe he has the upper hand.

“Yeah.”

That’s all Minghao needs to hear before pulling the older back against his chest as his lips trail along the expanse of his neck. Wonwoo tilts his head to the side, allowing more access to the boy behind him.

“You knew exactly what you were doing hm?” Minghao asks, his hands exploring the smooth skin of Wonwoo’s stomach, teeth nipping at the skin of his shoulder. 

It’s cute to Wonwoo how the younger thinks he has the control, and he’s decided to go along with it, wanting to see what tricks the other boy will try to pull. 

“And what if I did?” Wonwoo asks, turning over in Minghao’s arms so he’s now facing the boy. “What are you gonna do about it, Myungho-ya?”

The next thing he knows, Wonwoo is pressed back against the wall, the spray of water no longer on him. Minghao’s lips are pressing against his, slick from the water and condensation of the shower. Wonwoo kisses back, the slide of their lips easy as the exchange deepens. 

Wonwoo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Minghao pulls back, mouth returning its attack on the expanse of his neck. 

“Get on your knees, hyung.” Minghao says, trying to hold a dominating stance but Wonwoo sees right through the act. He obeys anyways, sliding to his knees with his hands behind his back. 

Wonwoo peaks up at the younger boy, taking in his appearance. Minghao’s jet black hair is matte against his head, water droplets trailing down his tan, lean form. Minghao’s hand comes up to brush Wonwoo’s hair back, tugging on it softly, gaging the reaction before doing it again with more determination. 

“You liked teasing me earlier, hm?” Minghao asks, his head tilting to the side as he questions Wonwoo, his eyebrow raising at his words. 

Wonwoo takes a moment to think about what Minghao means. Was he referencing his shirt? Because surely Minghao knows that wasn’t meant directly for him. After a few moments it clicks. Wonwoo remembers Minghao’s reaction during the vlive when he was snacking. In all honesty, he didn’t think this would be the reaction he would get from eating a banana. 

“I got a better reaction than I could’ve bargained for.” Wonwoo smirks, letting Minghao know he’s not completely off the hook. Minghao swallows, tugging Wonwoo’s head back as he hangs onto any last ounce of dominance he may feel he has. 

“Open up hyung, I wanna fuck your throat.”

Wonwoo obeys.

His mouth opens wide, Wonwoo’s tongue sticking out from his pretty pink lips. Minghao groans internally, his eyes momentarily fluttering shut as he wraps a hand around his cock, jerking himself to full hardness.

Pressing forward, Minghao rests the tip of his cock against Wonwoo’s tongue, letting out a little moan at the sight. “Gonna take my cock hyung?” Minghao asks, sighing softly as Wonwoo nods in response, pushing his head forward a little bit as encouragement. 

Minghao picks up on the signals, pushing inside the warm heat until he feels himself hit the back of Wonwoo’s throat. He looks down to the older boy, making sure he is alright, but he is met by an image he will never forget. 

Wonwoo’s lips are stretched out perfectly around his cock, his big eyes staring back up at him as he tries to push his head down further, succeeding in deepthroating Minghao, his nose finally nuzzling against his slight happy trail.

Minghao can’t hold back his groan, especially when Wonwoo is looking up at him with a mouth full of cock. He begins to cautiously thrust his hips, quickly realizing that the other boy has virtually no reaction to it before picking up his pace.

Minghao is not a quiet person when it comes to sex. Wonwoo knows this already, has heard the boy when he’s intimate with the other members, especially Jun. Something about hearing these noises in person, Wonwoo being the sole cause of them, fuels the fire in the pit of his stomach. 

His mind goes wild, and Wonwoo thinks up a plan for afterwards, a plan to coax more of these sounds out of the boy, but for now, he needs to make him come.

Wonwoo sits plainly for the boy, letting Minghao use him however he wants. He can tell he’s losing his composure, his hips jerking everytime the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat just right.

Wonwoo knows he’ll lose his voice after this, but he’ll make Minghao lose his too, it's a win-win situation.

“Fuck- I’m close already, you feel so good hyung.” Minghao whines, his hips moving more fervently as he chases the heat Wonwoo is sure he feels in the pit of his stomach. 

“Are you gonna take my cum hyung? Gonna be a good boy for me?” Minghao struggles to get out, his fake facade quickly fading as he teeters over the edge. Wonwoo nods the best he can, pushing himself forward even more before swallowing around the younger boy.

Minghao lets out the loudest moan yet, his hips halting as his body tenses, hands tightening in Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo tastes the bitterness as Minghao releases down his throat, a soft moan bubbling from the back of his throat as he swallows around him. 

The noises Minghao makes are beautiful, and urges Wonwoo even more to move along with his plan. 

Helping Minghao ride out his high, Wonwoo eventually pulls off, catching his breath as he looks to the other boy, his thighs shaking a bit from holding himself up. Minghao’s post orgasm face is one like Wonwoo has never seen before, and he’s seen his fair share. 

“Here- let me help.” Minghao breathes shakily, trying his best to reach Wonwoo’s level and help him off.

“Don’t worry Myungho-ya, I’ll take care of it.” He replies quietly, patting Minghao’s hip, looking up to him with a soft expression. “Go lay down, I’ll visit you after.” He smiles, reassuring the boy. 

Minghao nods tiredly, brushing his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair one last time before stepping out of the shower. Wonwoo waits until he hears the bathroom door shut, finally ready to put Minghao in his place.

-

Wonwoo can’t say it was the most comfortable experience, fingering and opening himself up in the shower in a rushed manner, using whatever scent-free shampoo as lubricant, but in the end it’ll be worth it.

Wonwoo is now in his dorm room, quickly changing into his earlier outfit, sans the pants. Instead, he just has a pair of black briefs, the fabric doing a poor job of concealing his arousal from the shower.

Quickly checking himself once over in the mirror, Wonwoo sneaks down the hall to Minghao’s room, creaking the door open. Peeking his head in, he sees Minghao scrolling through his phone, only dressed in his boxer shorts. Wonwoo sneaks in and closes the door unnoticed, quietly stalking over to the side of the bed.

“Hi Myungho.”

Minghao looks up, eyes widening a bit when he sees the outfit that Wonwoo put back on. His eyes linger around Wonwoo’s middle, clearly noticing his straining cock confined by his briefs.

“Tell me I’m reading this right, hyung.” 

“Depends what you think is gonna happen, Myungho-ya, because if you think you’re gonna be the dominant one, you’re mistaken.” Wonwoo replies, shuffling onto the bed, looking into Minghao’s eyes, making sure he’s on board before straddling the boy's waist.

Minghao looks up to him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open as his chest rises and falls. The look Wonwoo gives him keeps him in place, not wanting to move unless told. 

“It was cute though, Myungho-ya, but let hyung take care of you now, hm?” Wonwoo says, tilting his head to the side. He feels Minghao relax beneath him, his hands reaching up cautiously, resting on Wonwoo’s hips at his okay. 

“Is this okay?” Wonwoo asks softly, not wanting to force Minghao into something he’s not interested in. Minghao nods eagerly, looking up to the older with a new found desperation, and Wonwoo can feel him begin to harden once more underneath him.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please-” Minghao answers quietly. It sounds as if his breath has been taken away. Wonwoo leans down with a grin, pressing his lips to the others, pulling him into a searing kiss.

The kiss is less messy than the one shared in the shower, but no less intense. Their lips slide against each other, Wonwoo’s teeth nipping at the other boy’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft noise from the back of his throat.

Wonwoo pulls back slightly, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin of Minghao’s neck. His brain is going a million miles a minute, mind full of Minghao, Minghao,  _ Minghao _ .

“You know what I was doing after you left, baby?” Wonwoo asks in a deep tone, his breath tickling down Hao’s spine. Minghao looks up at him with big glossy eyes, shaking his head a little at the rhetorical question. 

“Well, since you talked up such a big game, I stretched myself open for you.” Wonwoo explains, Mignhao’s eyes widening at the realization. “I’m ready for you to fuck me, baby, take control of me just like you wanted.”

Minghao whines, looking to Wonwoo with his eyebrows raised, disappearing under his freshly washed bangs. Minghao didn’t expect Wonwoo to actually give into his game, he was just expecting to work him up and then hopefully get his brains fucked out. Minghao has always been interested in hooking up with Wonwoo, him being one of the members he was yet to be intimate with.

Minghao can’t lie and say that the thought doesn’t appeal to him though, and he all too eagerly tries to push Wonwoo onto his back, his hands coming up to push at the older boy’s chest. He struggles a little, miscalculating how attached Wonwoo already was to him, and opts to instead roll over so he’s now on top. He makes quick work of undressing the older boy, eager to finally have him like this.

He looks down at Wonwoo’s naked form, his breath hitching in the back of his throat at the sight. Truth be told, Minghao has never actually topped anyone, other than that one time Mingyu was feeling a bit subby, and even then he only sat back praising the boy while he rode him.

Wonwoo shakes a little underneath him, trying to get his attention back. “Myungho~ do you not want me?” He asks, putting on his most innocent pout as he spreads his legs a little wider. Minghao gulps as he takes the sight in, his open hole waiting for him, his eager eyes, a mysterious glint in them. 

Minghao can see right through Wonwoo’s shit.

Minghao knows this is all a game Wonwoo is playing, and the other boy is waiting for the moment he chokes. Hao won’t let that happen though, not if he can help it. “Of course I want you, hyung.” He says, reaching over to his bedside table, grabbing the lube from the opened drawer.

Before coating his fingers in the substance, Minghao makes sure to pull his boxers off, not wanting to dirty them any more than they already were. 

“How many did you do?” Minghao asks, trying to hide the instability of his voice. Wonwoo said he had already opened himself up, but Minghao still had to make sure, not wanting to cause any pain unto him.

“Three.” Wonwoo says with a smirk, and Minghao swallows heavily. He tries to ignore the images flashing through his brain, he really does, but he knows he’s failed when his dick twitches a little at the thoughts. 

“Okay, I’m just gonna-.” Minghao starts, motioning to his slicked up fingers. Wonwoo nods, biting his bottom lip softly. “You don’t need to ask, you have my full consent.” He says, trying to ease some of the tension off the boys back.

Wonwoo can easily tell the other boy hasn’t done this before, and Wonwoo wants to tease the boy, not scar him “You can start with two.”

Minghao nods, bringing his hand down between the other boy's thighs, circling two of his fingers around the rim. Wonwoo makes a soft noise at that, his arousal from earlier still very prevalent. 

Minghao eases two of his fingers past Wonwoo’s rim once the area is properly slicked up, meeting little to no resistance. Fingering someone else is not much different than fingering himself, other than the fact that he has a better and much easier angle.

He makes sure Wonwoo is properly stretched out, easily slipping in his third finger as he pushes them in deep. Wonwoo lets out a soft groan, his eyes fluttering shut as Minghao’s fingers hit deeper than his own did in the shower, and his thighs tense a bit. 

“Are you ready hyung?” Minghao asks, curling his fingers up, trying to find that special spot but not quite familiar as to where it is. Wonwoo nods his head, wriggling his hips against the sheets as the younger pulls his fingers out.

“What is it that you want, hyung?” Minghao asks, deciding now to be the teasing dom that Wonwoo was trying to get out of him. Wonwoo scrunches his nose, raising an eyebrow as he leans up on his elbows. “You know what I want.”

“I don’t remember, can you remind me?” Minghao says quickly, his own hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself slowly as he squirts some lube over his length. He bites his bottom lip between his teeth, noting the way Wonwoo looks up at him like he’s having an internal battle.

“Your cock, Myungho-ya, please?” Wonwoo says, spreading his legs even more for effect. Minghao groans at his words, never in a million years would he have thought he’d hear those words come from his hyungs mouth. With a new found confidence, Minghao situates himself properly between Wonwoo’s legs, the head of his cock poking at his fluttering rim.

Wonwoo sucks a deep breath in, temporarily forgetting how to breathe as Minghao slowly inches in. Hao isn’t huge in terms of thickness, but he is long, and his cock is reaching places Wonwoo didn’t even know existed. He might have trouble with his plan after all. 

To say Minghao is overwhelmed would be an understatement. Wonwoo feels so tight and  _ hot _ wrapped around his cock, his body jerking with each push of his hips. Once he is fully situated inside, Minghao looks up to the other boy, waiting for confirmation that he’s doing a good job and okay to move. 

He’s never done this before, and really hopes that he’s able to live up to his own hype, but judging by the way he feels after only entering Wonwoo, hopes aren’t high. 

“Fuck me, Myungho-ya. Show me what you’ve got.” 

Minghao nods shortly, a small grunt leaving his lips in affirmation as he begins to move his hips. He pulls out so that the tip is breaching the other boys rim before thrusting back in, knocking the breath out of his lungs. 

He’s unfamiliar with the feeling, hips hips staggering as he feels himself press against the other boy‘s walls. Wonwoo looks blissed out, but there’s a hint of something else, something mischievous as Minghao continues to unevenly move his hips. 

“Is that all you got? I thought you wanted to control me?” Wonwoo edges on, trying to push him to his limits. 

It works for a while, Minghao taking Wonwoo’s wrists in his hands, pinning them up against the pillows as he moves his hips faster. His pace is no more even than before, but there is a new found eagerness behind his actions. 

Wonwoo lets out small whines, the pleasure good, but not consistent enough. He can tell Minghao is overwhelmed, the grip on his wrists weak as he grinds against him, soft mewls and whimpers leaving his mouth. His eyes are squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed as if he’s concentrating, whether it’s on his movements or focusing on not reaching climax, Wonwoo doesn’t know. 

The visual above him fuels something inside Wonwoo, though, and the boy battles within himself, debating on how much longer he should give Minghao. The boy is clearly trying his best, but is quickly losing his composure, and quite frankly, Wonwoo wants him to lose it. He wants to show the younger boy just how easily he can take control. 

“Myungho-ya.” Wonwoo says, his hands on his chest, pushing the other boy back lightly. Minghao’s body feels like it’s floating, and he puts up no fight, allowing himself to slip out of Wonwoo with a whine, laying back against the sheets. 

Wonwoo crawls overtop on the other boy, straddling his thighs as he wraps his hand around his cock, gently stroking the boy, a vast contrast to what he was feeling prior. 

“Let hyung take care of you now hm? He’ll make you feel so good.”

“Please.” Minghao’s voice cracks, his hips jerking up with each one of his tentative strokes. “Please hyung, make me feel good.”

Wonwoo smirks softly, shifting up so he’s hovering over Hao’s cock, teasing the head at his sensitive rim. Minghao whimpers, remembering the heat he felt moments ago, his hips unconsciously pushing forward, trying to slip inside. 

“Ah-ah! Hyung’s in control now.” Wonwoo says with a smug look, glancing down at the desperate boy. Wonwoo is oozing dominance, and it’s shoving Minghao further and further into his submissive headspace. 

“Please hyung please! I need you.” Hao whimpers, looking up to his hyung with big, pleading brown eyes. Wonwoo honestly thinks Minghao will start crying if he makes him wait any longer, and Wonwoo doesn’t wanna make him cry just yet. 

Minghao tries his best to keep still, wanting to prove to Wonwoo that he can be his good boy. He bites his bottom lip softly, eyes glued to Wonwoo’s as said boy finally lowers himself onto his cock. He whines as he feels the overwhelming heat once again, his stomach tightening at the feeling.

“Hyung, feels- so good.” Minghao staggers, the pleasure he’s already feeling making him dumb. Wonwoo smirks, pride filling his chest as he takes in what he’s reduced Minghao to in so little time. He slowly begins to grind his hips, his head tilting to the side as he observes each of Minghao’s reactions.

Minghao cautiously moves his hands up, resting them on Wonwoo’s hips as the older boy begins to bounce, a moan gurgling from the back of his throat. 

“Hands above your head.” Wonwoo orders, a stern look on his features as he slows his movements. Minghao whines, hands trailing down Wonwoo’s thighs to his knees. “But hyung-”

“Don’t be a brat, Myungho-ya.” He says shortly, stopping his movements completely until Minghao complies. The younger boy shoots his hands up above his head, pouting his bottom lip out in an apology.

Wonwoo lets out a small chuckle, leaning forward, resting his hands on the other’s chest. “Such a good boy for me, Myungho-ya.” He says in a sultry tone, his hips grinding in a circular motion against the younger. 

Minghao lets out a moan at the praise, chest arching up against the older boy’s touch. Wonwoo’s fingers push into Minghao’s skin, the surface turning lighter, leaving red marks as he pulls them away. He teases the other boy’s sensitive skin, fingers, skimming over Minghao’s nipples, causing the boy to choke on his moans, hips jerking up. 

Wonwoo lets out a loud moan when he feels Minghao’s cock push deeper, feeling more stretched out before. Minghao isn’t the biggest he’s ever taken, but he’s definitely at the top for the longest. His cock hits deeper than his favourite toy could, and he’s struggling to keep himself together.

Wonwoo chases the feeling, his thumbs pressing hard against Hao’s sensitive nipples, the actions causing the younger to once again push his hips up, this time at a more consistent rate. Wonwoo flutters his eyes, momentarily getting lost in the pleasure shooting up his spine, soft groans filling the air of the bedroom.

Minghao is loud in bed, Wonwoo always knew that. Everyone knew when Minghao was getting fucked by another member because they could hear him from any point in the dorm. This though, was so much more than Wonwoo had ever imagined. His mind didn’t do justice to the noises leaving Minghao’s lips, the boy much sexier and needier and  _ louder _ in person. 

“Hyung!” Minghao calls out, his head snapping to the side, burying his face in the pillow as his chest heaves. Wonwoo has started properly bouncing on Minghao’s cock now, getting tired of teasing, wanting to feel his own pleasure. His ass slaps against Minghao’s hips at a rapid pace, occasionally clenching around the boy as he hits just right. His hands are wandering Minghao’s body, leaving goosebumps in their wake, causing the younger to shudder. 

“Look at hyung, Myungho-ya.” Wonwoo insists, his fingertips resting at Minghao’s neck, like an unspoken promise. Wonwoo would never do something they haven’t talked about before, so his hands just rest there, taunting, but no bite. Minghao turns his head back to face the older, his cheeks wet and eyes red.

Wonwoo groans, Minghao looking exactly how he wanted. His thumb inches up, pulling Minghao’s chin down before setting on his tongue, the younger immediately closing his lips around it. Wonwoo feels as Minghao’s tongue teases around the tip of his thumb and can’t help but move faster, his mind going wild with tainted thoughts. 

He feels the vibrations of Minghao’s moans around his thumb, the noises becoming more constant and loud. Before he knows it, Wonwoo is riding the boy with such vigour, their hips slapping so loud that any member who’s awake knows what’s happening without a doubt. Wonwoo lets out long grunts, his demeanor intensifying as he watched Minghao crumble beneath his fingers. 

He slips his thumb out, trailing the spit down the boy’s chin as Minghao whines. “Hyung, please, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Not until I say.” Wonwoo says, feeling his own orgasm slowly building up. Minghao whines at that, twisting his head to the side once more, stopping however when he feels Wonwoo’s fingers press against his neck. The pressure was gone as soon as it got there, but Minghao moaned, tilting his head back to look at the older boy. “Please hyung, please let me cum, wanna f-fill you up.”

Wonwoo is only human, and hearing Minghao beg for him like that makes him let out his loudest moan yet. “Fuck, Myungho, you’re so naughty.”

Wonwoo’s hips move with a newfound fervour, his head tossing back as he allows himself to succumb to the feeling. “Fuck, cum baby- fill hyung up.” He chokes out, his body tensing up as he teeters over the edge. 

Wonwoo gasps, thighs shaking as his cock shoots out bursts of white, the substance painting Minghao’s chest a pretty picture. The feeling of his hyung clenching around him throws Minghao straight in the deep end, his orgasm hitting him with such force he feels lightheaded. The pairs moans mix together, each sound growing quieter yet more strung out and high pitched as they ride their highs together.

Coming down from his high, Wonwoo slowly lifts, whimpering when he feels Minghao’s cock slip out, an intense feeling of emptiness taking over. He slips to Minghao’s side, pulling the drowsy boy into his arms, gently brushing his fingers through his hair. 

“You okay, Myungho-ya?” Wonwoo whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to the younger boy’s forehead. Minghao yawns softly, nodding as he snuggles carefully into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck.

“Mhm, perfect hyung, you?” Minghao mumbles, slowly drifting off, but willing himself awake until he gets an answer from his hyung. 

“Wonderful Myungho, get some rest now.” He whispers, holding onto the boy as he slowly slips into a sleep, Wonwoo joining in not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through you're a real one.
> 
> Reach me on Twitter @junniensfw


End file.
